Supernatural Drabbles
by Eleri McCleod
Summary: A collection of Supernatural drabbles. Up now: Blood Is in the Air. Summary: It might have been better to speak up. Challenge word: propose
1. Calla Lily

TITLE: Calla Lily, Drabble Challenge for the word "petal"

EMAIL: elerimc at gmail . com

CONTENT LEVEL: T

CONTENT WARNINGS: none

SUMMARY: It was amazing, the things he saw at the most unexpected moments.

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended.

ARCHIVE: FF, Supernaturalville, LJ, any others please ask

AUTHORS' NOTES: Huge thanks to Lynette for both the drabble word and the beta. This is what my twisted brain does with 'cutsey.' 100 words exactly. I'd forgotten how hard these things are to write! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

It was petal shaped. Not a rose or daisy. It was a calla lily, one squat edge curving up into a sharp point. Yeah, it was that shape.

Something buzzed in his ears, an annoying insect-like hum that wouldn't go away and let him rest. Half his face was numb. Hell, the entire right side of his body was numb and he couldn't remember what he'd done to get that way.

The buzzing coalesced as the petal disappeared and suddenly it was just a pool of his own blood spreading over the floor.

"Hold on, Dean. Just hold on."

* * *


	2. Soup of the Day

TITLE: Soup of the Day, Drabble Challenge for the word 'liquefied'

AUTHOR: Eleri McCleod

CONTACT INFO: elerimc at gmail . com; elerimc . livejournal . com

CONTENT LEVEL: K

CONTENT WARNINGS: none

SUMMARY: Sometimes, it's just too easy.

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended.

ARCHIVE: FF, Supernaturalville, LJ, any others please ask

AUTHORS' NOTES: Thanks again go to Lynette for the drabble word. I'm not sure this is what she was looking for, but my sense of humor always has been a little off. 100 words again, I'm on a roll! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"You know, this is kind of what I always thought liquefied brain matter would look like. Grey, spongy, sort of cloudy."

Silverware clattered to the tabletop across from him, a sharp ringing followed by a green eyed glare that could have easily burned through a sheet of steel. "Seriously, Dean. I'm trying to eat over here."

"Hey, look. There's even little bits of red in it. Want some?"

The chair made a painful shriek as it flew back from the table, hurried footsteps abandoning him in the middle of the diner.

"What? It tastes like chicken."

* * *

end


	3. Mr Fudd, I Presume

TITLE: Mr. Fudd, I Presume, Drabble Challenge for 'bunny'

AUTHOR: Eleri McCleod

CONTACT INFO: elerimc at gmail . com; elerimc . livejournal . com

CONTENT LEVEL: T

SUMMARY: When a simple description just cannot do justice...

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended.

ARCHIVE: FF, Supernaturalville, LJ, any others please ask

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lynette wanted to challenge me and let me say she succeeded! Thanks, lady. Once again, right on the dot at 100 words. As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"So, Sam. Earlier, did you or did you not describe this thing as an overgrown bunny?"

"No. No, I'm pretty sure my exact words were 'think Bugs on steroids and PCP'."

"Ah. That makes so much more sense now. You okay?"

"I will be. But I think I'll just lie here for a few more minutes, if that's all right. You?"

"Nothing a couple dozen stitches won't cure."

"So, Dean."

"What? I'm still bleeding over here."

"Does this mean I get to call you Elmer?"

"Not if you want to live."

* * *

end


	4. Blood Is in the Air

TITLE: Blood Is in the Air, Drabble Challenge for 'propose'

AUTHOR: Eleri McCleod

CONTACT INFO: elerimc at gmail . com; elerimc . livejournal . com

CONTENT LEVEL: T

CONTENT WARNINGS: torture

SUMMARY: It might have been better to speak up.

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended.

ARCHIVE: FF, Supernaturalville, LJ, any others please ask

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks go to my friend Matt for the word although I doubt this is what he had in mind. More thanks go to Lynette for the awesome words of advice. I never saw the parallels and it makes perfect sense. As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"I think you're starting to get bored, Dean. What do you propose we do to remedy that?"

The voice, lisp growing more predominant with each word, filled every agony drenched cell of his body. Clenching his eyes shut, he bit deep into his abused cheek, coppery blood flooding his mouth. He should be used to the flavor, but his stomach roiled just like the first time. The tip of the hated knife bit into his chin, jerking his eyes open.

"Nothing new to contribute? Don't worry. I'm only getting started."

His scream erupted in a fountain of blood.

* * *

end


End file.
